Heisenbee (Season 2)
''"The Republic is founded on great men and women. From Adama to Keyes, they inspire loyalty beyond measure. And you damn well know they'll have your back; no matter what the cost." - ''Jim Raynor, discussing the leadership of the Republic and the values it was founded upon The Republic of Luna, officially called "The Lunarian Republic of Heisenbee" and later "The United Federation of Sol" was a soveriegn republic located on Luna, with territories reaching to Callisto and Juno. The Republic of Luna was highly developed and technologically advanced, with a cultural emphasis on family, hard work, and concerning amounts of xenophobia. They were noted to be a heavily Clanker-focused nation, with great scorn being placed upon those who were Fabricators or used fabricator technology. Life on Luna was decidedly military-oriented, with almost all adult males serving at least two years in the military in one form or another. Luna was noted for being strictly isolationist for many years, until Supreme Commander (later President) Steven Lance Keyes came into power and began taking steps to have Luna reintroduced to the solar system as a force to be reckoned with. The Lunarians were strictly paranoid of rebellions and religious uprisings. The vast majority of the population were staunchly against religion after a series of bloody religious uprisings early in the first Voidal War. It is not unusual for concerned citizens to place calls to the Lunarian Government in regards to potential religious uprisings, even when there is no risk. History The history of the Republic of Luna stems back hundreds of years, tracing its origins back to the original Latin-American Terran nation named Heisenbee. Known to be one of the most powerful nations on Terra, they were one of the first countries to join the Terran Empire and pave its way to becoming an Empire to be reckoned with. For many years, Heisenbee was one of the main territories of the Terran Empire until a directive from the Emperor lead to the Luna Coloniziation Project. Millions of native Heiseans were the first to begin colonizing the moon underneath the leadership and funding of the Empire, leading to breakthroughs of terraforming technology as it was tested on the barren lunar landscapes. Within a few hundred years, Luna was a thriving province of the Terran Empire, going beyond its humble origins on Terra as one of the first colonies outside the safety of Mother Earth. While they respect their roots from Heisenbee and the culture from it, Luna has acknowledged the fact that they're now their own nation, rising from the ashes of the now defunct Heisenbee. Not all was well, for within a few hundred years of being a colony of the Terran Empire Luna began to grow restless while living under empire control. After many years of being part of the Empire, the first Martian War arrived in 91 PE. Following Martian example, Luna seceded from the Empire in 92 PE, due to increasing tensions towards it from fears of their culture and identity as their own nation being erased from increasingly restricting Terran policies. The revolution of Mars and Luna was short lived, as Mars and Luna were both put down in the Second Martian War in 94-99 PE, with Mars being genocidally exterminated and Luna being put down relatively peacefully. Luna once again regained Independence following the collapse of the Terran Empire. The newly christened "Lunarian Republic of Heisenbee" began taking steps to retain their newly-gained independence. They were completely cut off of the rest of the Solar System, with the Terrans essentially trying to reclaim the ashes of their empire. The Terrans and Luna came to an agreement to leave each other be, as Heisenbee slowly stabilized themselves from being cut off from all external trade. Following the re-emergence in interplanetary travel, Heisenbee opened up trade with the newly-connected sol planets, becoming much more prosperous than they were before. Following the emergence of the Fabricator and Clanker Philosophies, Luna was fascinated by the Fabricator sciences. They worked cooperatively with an Europan nation to establish a fabricator military base on Luna. Tensions increased between Terra and Luna due to this, and it resulted in a arms race between the two, both of them competing to get the technological upper-hand. This all culminated in what has been dubbed as "The Lunar Incident" in 47 SE. Not much is known, but shortly after a Clanker strike fighter patrol entered Lunar atmosphere the capital of the local Heisean city housing fabricators was destroyed, igniting the First Voidal War. After several years of fighting, it ended in 50 SE with the signing of the Asteroidal Armistice on Ceres. The end of arms did little to lessen tensions however, and was followed by a second Void war in 52 SE which lasted until 56 SE. After the end of that war, twelve more followed lasting on and off from 58 SE until 103 SE. After the end of the age of the Voidal Wars, both Terra and Luna were decimated by the fighting, neither of them coming out victorious. Both had broken up into several nations, with Heisenbee still remaining semi-intact on Luna, albeit with lesser land and wealth. They had been hit hard, and underwent strict isolationist policies to cut themselves off from the outside world, wanting nothing to do with Terran influence. Many of the planets of Sol did not remember much of the history of Luna, and they were relatively unknown. However, rumors said that Luna was taking steps to regain connections to the outside planets... After establishing themselves as a major player in System politics, and successfully starting several colonies, the Republic of Luna became the United Federation of Sol. Category:Nation Category:Season 2